Catorce de febrero
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Su vida era injusta, su novio un completo idiota y de todo esto se dio cuenta ese maldito catorce de febrero que comenzaba a odiar.  Trio: Rabastan/Hermione/Rodolphus


**Dedicatoria: **A esa loca chica que una vez conocí por sus lemmons xD (eres mi ejemplo xD), mi querida e intima amiga Anne Snape, querida este reto lo vi el foro hace mucho, así que como un regalo por todo el tiempo de conocernos te hice esto, espero que te guste y si no... a la basura irá. xD.

**Raiting: **M**  
><strong>

**Advertencia: **Lemmon. Lengua obsceno y posible OoC.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

Ahora disfruten, sí pueden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único<strong>_

Era momento de ser cliché y preguntarse ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?, sí, muchas personas, mejor dicho miles, se hacían esta pregunta, pero la de ella tenía más sentimiento, había algo en su voz, en su vida que hacía diferente el cuestionamiento de estas palabras.

Castaña, ojos marrones, labios gruesos, cuerpo poco proporcionado, pero estaba segura que su cerebro arreglaba cualquier desperfecto de su cuerpo. Aunque quizás eso explicaba las palabras de Ronald, esas malditas palabras que aún resonaban en su mente _Lo siento, Hermione, pero ésta relación no tiene sentido. Ya no me gustas._

Imbécil, idiota, cabeza hueca, cabello de zanahoria y maldito pecoso Weasley. Sin embargo si era todo eso ¿por qué le dolía tanto? ¡Oh claro! El otro maldito cliché del amor, de los sentimientos y de miles de cursilerías más que no encajaban para nada con ella en ese momento.

No encajaba aunque a su alrededor hubiesen corazones guindados en todas las tiendas, tampoco encajaba a pesar de que frente a ella una pareja se estuviera comiendo a besos, mucho menos si a los lejos habían hombres regalando flores a sus respectivas parejas.

Diez, nueve, ocho. Una chica feliz saltando a los brazos de su novio, viéndose enamorada y alegre de todo lo que él le demostraba con un simple regalo. Siete, seis, cinco. Una pareja buscando un rincón para demostrarse su amor con otros medios. Cuatro, tres, dos y… maldito uno.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué carajos Ronald le había terminado _ese_ maldito día? Sí, definitivamente nunca se imaginó recibir un regalo tan doloroso. Ella había corrido a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego de sus palabras, su expresión declaraba lo que su corazón sentía. Tristeza, incredulidad, dolor y rabia.

Sentía que ese catorce de febrero podría hacer cualquier locura y no le importaría. Podría desnudarse en medio de una plaza muggle, sin importarle quien la viera, sólo quería realizar una locura, destruir ese pesado y cursi aire que dejaba ese día del amor y la amistad.

Quería descargar toda esa rabia que alojaba su cuerpo con alguna actividad, quería descargar todo lo que sentía, para que tal vez su día pudiese alegrarse aunque lo dudaba. Estaba a tan sólo unos minutos de odiar al catorce de febrero.

De repente comenzó a sentirse extraña, era una extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilada, espiada. Buscó con su cabeza la procedencia de tal sensación, no obstante lo único que pudo observar fue a una pareja que comenzaba a desnudarse rápidamente entre caricias y besos. ¡Exhibicionistas! ¡Inmorales! ¿Acaso no les importaba que les vieran? Definitivamente el mundo estaba completamente loco.

Volvió su vista hacia adelante, no sabía a dónde iba, lo único que quería era estar lejos de todo aquello que le recordara a Ronald Weasley, pero seguía sintiendo esa mirada sobre sí, no sabía quién era, sin embargo comenzaba a ocasionarle una jaqueca.

Con la clara intención de atrapar a su espía, se introdujo por un callejón solitario. Fue justo en el momento en que se vio completamente sola que sacó su varita y encaró a aquel quién la perseguía.

Túnica negra, aspecto aristocrático, cabellera negra, mortífago, sanguinario, aborrecimiento de los sangres sucias, en otras palabras: Rodolphus Lestrange. Y al lado de este, con casi las mismas características excepto el color del cabello que era marrón oscuro, se encontraba, su hermano, Rabastan Lestrange.

¡Mierda! Eran dos varitas contra la suya. Y además sus rivales eran mortífagos… ¿qué posibilidades tenía? Exactamente ninguna. Eso le pasaba por tener la brillante idea de salir a la calle completamente sola. De seguro cuando se lo contara a Harry, le reprimiría durante un largo rato.

Suspiró, ¿qué podía esperar de un par de fugitivos de azkaban y desquiciados hombres?. Primero: podían asesinarla, segundo: podrían torturarla y tercero: podrían torturarla y matarla.

¡Rayos! Era nuevamente el tiempo de ser cliché ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?. Quería hacer algo loco, pero no morir en el intento. Maldito Ronald Weasley, él era el culpable de todo. Como última voluntad pediría escribir una carta, donde dejaría toda la responsabilidad de su tortura y muerte a Ronald Bilius Weasley, en vez de a los hermanos Lestrange.

― Hola, Granger. ― saludó Rodolphus con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. ¡Maldición! Ahora entendía de dónde demonios Draco Malfoy había heredado tan característica sonrisa.

― ¿Qué tal te va, sangresucia? ― cuestionó Rabastan.

La chica tragó grueso, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero preferiría que sólo la mataran. Aunque antes quería la oportunidad de escribir la carta acusadora para Ronald.

― No estoy segura. ― respondió.

― ¡Oh, cierto! El pequeño incidente con Weasley. ―comentó, arrogante. ― Tranquila, ya nos encargamos de él. ―sonrió.

Y por un momento temió por Ronald. Su rabia no sería capaz de llegar a tal magnitud de dañarlo.

― ¿Qué le han hecho a Ronald? ― inquirió tratando de mostrarse serena.

Los Lestrange sonrieron con malicia.

― Sólo lo que se merecía. ― respondió Rodolphus.

― ¡Desgraciados! ― soltó, enojada. Una cosa es que la mataran y torturaran a ella, pero no a Ronald, no al desgraciado amor de su vida, y le importaba una mierda si estaba siendo cliché.

Y lo siguiente a eso no lo recuerda, sólo sabe que de un momento a otro todo se volvió borroso, demasiado borroso.

-HP-

Negro, oscuro, lúgubre. Patético. Sí, esa era la palabra para describir ese lugar. ¿Sería esa la habitación de torturas? Era posible. Todo podría esperarse de ese par, más con la situación actual.

Bufó. Maldito Ronald Weasley. Él era el culpable y sí quizás habría sufrido un fin terrible, pero seguía siendo el culpable de que ese catorce de enero fuera el peor día de su vida.

Estaba sentada en una silla que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la habitación. Sucia, roída, vieja. Un pequeño ratón, que la hizo gritar, pasó por sus pies. Lo que le dejaba en claro que hacía mucho no aseaban ese lugar.

Sabía que moriría, pero ¿en un lugar como ese? Hubiera preferido en medio de la calle, en algún edificio, pero nunca en ese lugar.

― Buenas, Granger. ― saludó Rabastan adentrándose a la habitación. Siendo seguido por Rodolphus.

― ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? ― cuestionó con fastidio.

Rabastan sonrió. Rodolphus simplemente hizo una mueca, que quizás fuese una sonrisa u otra cosa.

― Aún no es tu hora, Granger. ― respondió este último.

― Muy cierto, Rodolphus. ― coincidió Rabastan.

Ambos planeaban otras cosas para la chica. Y nada terminaba en un Avada cómo la susodicha imaginaba. En cierta forma era todo lo contrario, aunque si la chica se ponía necia no tendría otro remedio que… adelantar sus planes.

-HP-

Estaba cansada. Exhausta, sólo quería dormirse. Seguramente ya sería de noche, su cuerpo se lo indicaba, era tan exacta para dormir que ni siquiera necesitaba colocar una alarma. Lo mismo le sucedía para levantarse.

Esos desgraciados sólo habían estado observándola fijamente, cómo si planearan algo con ella, cómo si buscaran la manera más divertida de torturarla. Y eso le molestaba, porque los desgraciados seguían allí.

Sentía esas malditas e incomodas miradas sobre sí. Odiaba esas miradas, se sentía como si estuviera en un teatro y fuese la protagonista de la obra. De pronto los vio levantarse de sus sillas, para dirigirse directamente hacía ella. Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, era la hora. La hora de su tortura y de su muerte. ¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino? Malditos clichés, la perseguían a todos lados.

― No vas a morir. Ni tampoco a sufrir. ― la ronca voz de Rodolphus le erizó los vellos de su cuello.

La mirada penetrante de Rabastan la hizo estremecer levemente. Y la forma en que ambos estaban casi encima de sí, era algo indescriptible, con el espeso aire que le anunciaba algo que ella no entendía o prefería no entender.

¿Qué no iba a morir? ¿Cómo? ¿La torturarían para siempre? ¿Obligándola a vivir cuándo en realidad deseaba morir?

Gimió.

Nadie. Absolutamente _nadie_ la había preparado para _eso_. Podría leer cientos de libros, podría ser muy inteligente, podría ser lista y madura, pero tenía que admitir que nunca había sentido _eso_ tan cerca de sí. Ni siquiera con Ronald.

Rabastan Lestrange era directo y poseía poca paciencia. Era un animal, en cuanto a sexo se refería. Por eso tomó con rudeza a la castaña y la estrechó para enseñarle lo que realmente harían con ella.

Rodolphus en cambio era más sereno y calculador. Sabía que no podía perder la cordura en un momento como ese, estarían a riesgo muchos factores. Y aunque su maldita erección reclamaba por atención, se contenía impasible, ante la esperada reacción de la chica.

Hermione era una inexperta en ese tema. Lo más lejos que había llegado fue a un beso apasionado con Ronald. Sin embargo no habían entrado a la suma ningún factor importante cómo ese que Rabastan comenzaba a restregarle.

Y aunque le parecía asqueroso, había algo que le hacía disfrutar ese momento. Por eso le permitía al mortífago continuar su rudo roce, que lograba un efecto extraño y delirante.

― ¿Qué rayos pretenden? ¡Oh! ― logró decir.

Bien. Era el momento de Rodolphus.

― Nuestro disfrute y el tuyo. ― respondió antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Hermione no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero lo cierto es que respondió al beso del mortífago con la misma cantidad de pasión que este le proporcionaba. Lo que sentía era algo indescriptible, era fuego, un fuego abrasador que la estaba embargando por completo haciéndola desfallecer en los brazos de ese mortífago.

Y cuándo Rabastan comenzó a besar su cuello sus pensamientos, se volvieron algo inconexos. Las palabras "fuego", "frio" y "pasión", invadían su mente, intentando unirse, fundirse en una sola palabra, para que la chica pudiese describir ese momento y la encontró _éxtasis_.

¿Qué locura era toda esa situación? ¿Cómo es que ese par de mortífagos en vez de torturarla la, la acariciaban? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y como siempre su cerebro tuvo una brillante deducción _feromonas o amortentia_ ¿Había utilizado alguna de las dos últimamente? ¡No! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios ocurría en el planeta? ¿Cómo es que esos hombres aborrecedores de la sangre sucia la tocaban como si no hubiera un mañana?

Se dice que las cárceles cambian a cualquiera… ¿Tendría que ver Azkaban con lo que le hacían esos hombres? ¿Tendría que ver esa cárcel con que ella sintiera arder su cuerpo? Y más aún cuando siente sus bultos tan cerca, es como si traspasaran la tela del pantalón y la estuviesen penetrando. Los siente tan cerca, que no puede callar sus gemidos.

― ¡Maldita seas, Granger! Estoy así por ti. ― acotó Rabastan, mientras restregaba su bulto contra el trasero de la chica.

Hermione ya no podía ocultar u obligarse a no disfrutar de lo que sucedía, porque a pesar de lo sádica e incluso macabra situación, la humedad de su ropa interior era un gran indicador de que estaba dispuesta para ellos. Después de todo había pensado hacer cualquier cosa loca para vengarse del pelirrojo y _ ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Oh! ¡Uh! ¡Delicioso!_ ¿qué mejor que eso?

La ropa caía con gracilidad en el suelo, algunas pendras totalmente hechas pedazos, dando como culpable de esto a Rabastan por lo salvaje e impaciente que lograba ser a veces.

Sin embargo le importaba un soberano cacahuate esto, no, mientras ese salvaje acariciaba y ensalivaba sus senos como lo hacía en ese justo momento. Le importaba más el hecho de que Rodolphus estaba cercano a su sexo, pero aún así no le brindaba la atención que este gritaba necesitar. Esa era una tortura peor que el mismísimo cruciatus.

No le importaba el hecho de que Rabastan estuviese penetrando su boca, sino el hecho de que sentía el miembro de Rodolphus tan cercano a su punto de placer y este no se dignaba a introducirlo allí.

Rabastan la estaba haciendo delirar, en cambio Rodolphus, la estaba torturando. Quería sentirlo, allí, justo donde lo necesitaba, pero se entretenía en otros malditos lugares, si estuviera Rabastan en ese lugar habría accedido a sus mudas peticiones.

― ¡Oh, sí! La sangre sucia tiene una boca talentosa. ― decía entre gemidos Rabastan, quién estaba en su punto máximo.

Y Rodolphus al darse cuenta de esto, decidió entrar en operación, así que sin avisar se introdujo en la castaña, esperaba haberla estimulado lo suficiente como para que no sintiera dolor alguno, ya que era la primera vez de esta.

Hermione se arqueó, siendo víctima del placer que el momento le brindaba. No había sentido dolor alguno, sólo un ligera molestia, pero era tan mínima que no le impedía disfrutar de tal situación. Estaba en una posición realmente incomoda, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, sólo seguir sintiendo a Rodolphus dentro de sí y a Rabastan dentro de su boca.

El orgasmo se adentró en el cuerpo de los tres como lava ardiente. Tuvo tal impacto que los dejó completamente exhaustos, tanto que sólo atinaron a acomodarse en el sucio suelo de esa habitación, para dormirse al instante.

-HP-

La molestosa luz solar, fue lo que la despertó, esa mañana del quince de febrero. Aunque en vez de estar en una habitación sucia, lúgubre y roída, se encontraba en la habitación de su casa… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Bajó la vista por su cuerpo, tenía la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, pero en vez de estar sucia y rota, estaba en un perfecto estado, como si acabara de sacarla del closet.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿_Todo_? Sí era así, debía admitir que tenía una gran imaginación. Aunque en una parte de sí, lamentaba que todo se tratara de un simple sueño, le había parecido tan real.

Se estrujó los ojos y fue allí que se dio cuenta de una llamativa rosa colocada cuidadosamente en su mesita de noche, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel. Tomó la rosa y sonrió, las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas, luego posó su vista en la nota.

_Granger:_

_Te veías irremediablemente estupenda dormida, por esa razón no te despertamos. Lo que pasó anoche fue fantástico y estaremos ansiosos por repetirlo, por ello te visitaremos muy pronto. _

_R. L./ R.L_

_Pd: Asegúrate de estar con poca ropa._

La chica suspiró. No. Afortunadamente no había sido un sueño, todo había sido real. Y a pesar de que el día anterior comenzó a odiar el catorce de febrero, podría ser que pronto volviera a amarlo.

Y más si los Lestrange le hacían visitas.


End file.
